


An Untimely Reveal

by ademainalors, ghostlyhamburger



Series: A Non-Binary's Tale [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ademainalors/pseuds/ademainalors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: After a clever Akuma finds out Adrien and Marinette's identity, they're left trying not to be sappy lil dorks.(If you care why there's a confused non-binary civil engineer who looks vaguely like Ms. Mendeleiev named Jackie Jones in this, go readA Non-Binary's Revenge, but basically, they're the clever akuma.)





	1. Alya's Advice

Alya nodded.

After the Akuma, instead of sticking around, or doing their normal fistbump. Chat Noir, aka Adrien, and Ladybug, aka Marinette, just sort of casually BOOKED IT OUT OF THERE. Adrien to Nino's house to try to NOT DIE OF A PANIC ATTACK. Marinette to her house, to get cookies for Tikki, to go visit Alya, knowing that if a stranger could figure out their secret identities WHILE AKUMATIZED, Alya probably already knows.

"So let me get this straight, Jackie Jones, aka Stonewall, figured out your identities somehow through their powers. Offered you to interrogate them. Laughed about a Gold Star when you told them how y'all found them. Knew, probably, who Hawkmoth is. Knew, probably, who Chat Noir is. IRL, Chat Noir is someone very special to you. IRL Hawkmoth is someone very special to Chat Noir. Hawkmoth does not know that Stonewall knows because Stonewall turned Hawkmoth to Stone, and since Stonewall knows, then I, the premier expert on Ladybug, should know who you are, and am probably about to publish a special report."

"Ye-eah." said Ladybug  
"I can't even figure out Stonewall's powers, to be honest. Turns some people to stone, and gender swaps other people...?"  
"And affirms trans identities. Stonewall. An allusion to the American Stonewall Riots that lead to the LGBT rights movement in America."  
"Oh, that's why."  
"I Googled it."  
"But from a distance! And the longest Akuma on record! That's weird that it works at a distance, most Akumas use beams. I betcha it has to do with their targeting method. Whatever their targeting method was, it was precise, and from a distance. They could systematically target people that they thought were Ladybug, and use it with other evidence to figure out who you are!"  
"But the process of elimination?" Ladybug trailed off "I know how Jackie knows!"  
"How?"  
"I've been using my magic as a crutch! What do I do Alya!"  
"Honestly, girl, you've got bigger problems than me revealing your secret identity. Chat Noir is special to you. Moreover, Hawkmoth is special to Chat Noir. Someone probably needs a hug right now."  
"Right!"  
Ladybug lept away.

"And let me be the first to know if you start dating! I want the juicy details!"


	2. Nino's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Adrien's dad, is probably Hawkmoth (and a transphobe!). Marinette is probably Ladybug. There is no way of knowing whether or not Hawkmoth already knows, and only one person who can help him through this. Nino of course! Who did you think!
> 
> (Sorry for night writing, back.)

"Nino, help me."  
"Dude, aren't you supposed to be at- somewhere right now?"  
"Ran away."  
"Dude, you look wrecked, what happened."  
"Stonewall."  
"That Akuma? Yeah, bro, everyone in the class got it."  
"Yeah, I was a chick for 48 hours, my dad was frozen in stone, and it made me realize something."  
"What dude?"  
"My father is emotionally abusive and bad for my mental health, and-"  
"And?"  
"And I have it bad for Marinette."  
"So ask her out dude!"  
"But she doesn't like me! She thinks I stuck gum on her chair, she must still hate me. She's been avoiding me and-"  
"DUDDDEEEE"  
"But she's so amazing! She made an album cover for Jagged Stone! She design's gorgeous clothes! She La-lovely! I'm out of her league!"  
"Chinese! Fencing! Piano! A model! DUUUUDDDDDEEEEE"  
"Dad, dad, dad, and dad. If it were up to me, I'd be watching anime and playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 in a basement somewhere. She makes things happen. Things happen to me."  
"Awwww, dudeeee" Nino grabbed Adrien and pulled him in for a bear hug. "Just ask her out. Trust me. You're young, and it's not like you're getting married yet! Seize the day dude!"  
"I wish."  
"You have it bad bro! What happened over those 48 hours? You went to the bathroom but never came back. I know you weren't pooping for two days straight."  
"Ummmmmmm."  
The doorbell rang.  
"One sec dude, I should get that"

"Marinette? What are you doing there? And why do you look...-"  
"Nino! Thank god. Have you seen Adrien! Is he okay!"  
"Yeah, he's here. What happened to you both? You both went to the bathroom and then disappeared... This story I got to hear!"


	3. A Story for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien went to the bathroom and then disappeared for the next day. What will they tell Nino? The real question, when will Marinette and Adrien finally join the school improv troupe?

"Okay. You two both disappeared into the bathroom yesterday at about the same time, and didn't reappear until now. You lov-look like you just slept overnight in an alleyway, Adrien, and Marinette, your parents called me. Twice. I have no idea how they got my number, you dudes have some 'splaining to do."  
Adrien looked over at Marinette with a distinctly Chat-like "Oh god, help me" expression.  
"Umm..." Marinette stalled "Do you got chairs? This story is going to take a while."  
"Sure, I'll grab some, they're downstairs." Nino ran down the stairs.  
"This story is going to take a while?" whispered Adrien  
"I can't really tell him that we're, you know? But I can't really tell him that we turned to stone either because then our stone corpses would have been found."  
"True, and we'd be admitting to being transphobes, I feel like it's important for us to be supportive of our LGBT classmates."  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"So, what's the plan my Lady?"  
"Follow my lead."  
Nino entered with three folding chairs.  
"This is going to be good" said Nino  
"You can't tell a soul!" said Marinette "I mean, maybe Alya, but not a soul!"  
"Yeah! It's, kind of embarrassing actually," said Adrien  
"My lips are sealed dudes!" said Nino

"Okay. So, Stonewall, turned people to stone, and gender-swapped people. So I was genderswapped, and I really had to pee. But you know, I was a guy then, so I went into the Men's bathroom, and I saw Adrien, as a girl, freaking out in the mirror about how they wouldn't be able to model in the Men's bathroom. And I really had to go! But like, the urinals are all out in the open, and Adrien was there, so I didn't want to, you know? So, I politely told Adrien that he was in the wrong bathroom. And he flipped out, and he was like 'No, you're in the wrong bathroom' and I was like, 'No, I'm a guy now, so you're in the wrong bathroom' and Adrien starts BAWLING"  
"I was not BAWLING, I was mildly distressed."  
"Shut up. Anyways. So I go and hug Adrien, and he breaks alright. Like how his dad is crap, and his life is overscheduled, and how he doesn't feel in control, that kind of thing. Starts monologuing in my arms. And I try really hard to be supportive, you know, but I REALLY had to pee."  
"You were very supportive, don't sell yourself short."  
"But, I had to pee, REALLY BAD okay. REALLY BAD. So I pee all over Adrien!"  
"It was not that bad."  
"It was MORTIFYING! We were COVERED in my urine. It was so embarrassing."  
"It was totally my fault. So anyways, Marinette decides that nobody can know about the pee, so she goes over to the sink, and get's a bunch of handsoap, and starts washing the floor of the men's bathroom with her jacket. Does a really great job, can't tell that it ever happened, the jacket is a mess. But then she realizes that the jacket was a gift from her mom, and it's trashed, so she can't go home without replacing the jacket."  
"It's a special jacket!"  
"Your mom would have understood!"  
"Anyways, so I can't go home or else mom would find out about the jacket, and Adrien can't go home because it would ruin his modeling career, and neither of us can return to the classroom, because we're covered in urine, and Chloe would have a field day."  
"She's not that mean..."  
"Did you want to walk into the classroom in front of Chloe covered in urine?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"So we snuck out of school. But we didn't have a really great idea of what we were going to do, but we did know that we needed to fix the urine problem."  
"So we jumped into the Fontaines de la Concorde."  
"That was a bad idea."  
"It was your idea."  
"I suggested it sarcastically!"  
"Right... So anyway, all the tourists and everyone were evacuating, because of the Akuma, so the Fontaines de la Concorde was deserted, so we jump in the Fontaines de la Concorde."  
"All except this old lady!"  
"Yeah, this old lady, who is like 'why are you defiling this precious historical artifact?'"  
"So Adrien has the worst response!" Marinette started laughing  
"It was better than anything you would have come up with!"  
"So Adrien says 'We want the authentic _experience_ of being maritime commerce!'"  
"It was a great response!"  
"It sounded so _wrong_ when you said it."  
"I had pure thoughts!"  
"The old lady did not think you had pure thoughts!"  
"So- the- oh my god- the old lady" Adrien laughs "She says 'Go have sex somewhere else!'"  
"And Adrien didn't know what sex was!" Marinette laughs  
"I know what sex is! I just... didn't know what to say!" Adrien laughs  
"'What is sex?' You dork!" Marinette laughs  
"So the lady goes" Adrien says in a voice "'You shouldn't know until you're married.'"  
"So I've had enough, so I grab Adrien's hand, and pull us out and we start running"  
"And the lady shouts at us 'You be pure young man!' and I thought she was talking to me, so I'm like 'I will'"  
"AND I DIED!"

"How did it go from this to... um, this?" asked Nino

"We tried to track down sewing supplies to make a new jacket, but I didn't have any money..." said Marinette  
"So we tried to sneak into Marinette's house, but we fell and spent the next 24 hours telling our life stories and trying not to think about our impending deaths in the trees underneath Marinettes balcony," said Adrien  
"Adrien nearly died. Ladybug's healing magic saved him based on the technicality that we were Akuma victims."  
"You looked much more near death than I did."  
"Anyways, when the healing magic happened, Adrien jumped out of the tree and ran away. It took a while for me to climb down."  
"And here we are." said Adrien

"Wow" said Nino "You dudes alright?"

"Almost." said Adrien, turning to Marinette "I, advice- Came to Nino asking for advice! And I want to marr-Marinette! Movies. A date. Please?"  
Marinette _died_.  
"M-m-m-eee?"  
"Yes! You're amazing! And sweet, and kind, and- and beautiful, and I understand if you-"  
"Of course!"  
"What?"  
"Of course I'll go on a date with you. You- are- very cute-cool! Cute and cool! And stuff."  
"What?"  
"That's what I was trying to tell you duddddeeeee!" said Nino "You both are totally into each other! Now get out of here! Go to the movies! Finish your date!"  
"Finish?" Adrien and Marinette asked  
"GO!"


	4. The Room where it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Chat Noir and Ladybug do to catch Stonewall?

"How are we supposed to catch an Akuma that we can't find?" Chat Noir asked, exhausted  
It had been about six hours since they went to the bathroom. Usually, they made quick work of the Akumas. Usually, though, they could find the Akuma. They had searched the whole city, to no avail.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Ladybug complained  
"Ladybug, it's a _cat_ astrophe, I'm out of new puns. What do we do?"  
"We just need somewhere to start honestly. I guess the strategy changed when you're finding, not fighting."  
"Some of them turn to stone, some of them gender-swap, and not much has happened. Do you think we should go home?"  
"Not really? As much as I've been gone for suspiciously gone IRL, we can't really disappear, Paris needs to feel safe right now."  
"Same, I have missed quite a bit."  
"Any Ladyblog updates?"  
"Gabriel Agreste is stone. Thank god."  
"What, do you hate fashion?"  
"No, I just don't like how he caused Jackaddy."  
"Caused? Maybe that's how we find the Akuma. What could have caused someone to be angry enough to turn people to stone, but also genderswap them?"  
"I have no idea."  
"This Akuma is... weird! Why aren't they going for our miraculous?"  
"Maybe it's like Evillustrator? They have bigger priorities?"  
"I feel like it's a trap."  
"What happens if you use your lucky charm now?"  
"I can try? LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug used their Lucky Charm "A piece of paper? What is... ohh?"  
"What is it?" asked Chat Noir. Ladybug tossed the paper to the cat.  
"Might want to photograph that, it goes away when I discharge. Looks like we're visiting someone named Jackie Jones? I'll meet you there."

Thirty minutes later, and Ladybug and Chat Noir visited the room. No doubt about it, it was Ms. Mendeleiev  
"That is not Jackie Jones. I recognize her. Who is Jackie Jones though?" asked Ladybug  
"Let's go to the library?"  
"Closed."  
"Well, let's break in, it's an emergency!"

It wasn't very glamorous. Chat Noir and Ladybug snuck into the library through an unlocked window, and spend the whole night trying to find out who Jackie Jones was. They read through encyclopedias to see if it were an allusion. By the 44th hour mark, they were desperate and decided to visit every Jackie Jones in the Pages Jaunes. It was the 26th Jackie Jones that was the Akuma, the 25 before were confused and enamored, and all wanted photographs.

It was actually kind of nice that the Akuma wasn't really a fight, what was terrifying, especially to the chronically sleep deprived duo, was the reveal.

And now, they were continuing their date.

"Do you really want to go out with me?" asked Marinette  
"Yes of course I do, but also, I feel like if I wasn't so anxious, I would fall asleep right here, right now," said Adrien  
"Same." said Marinette. "I'll take a raincheck on the movie. I will sleep through it."  
"Do you really want to go on a date with me?" asked Adrien  
"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for anything. Though, it's a bit too early for me to be falling asleep in your arms." said Marinette  
"I feel like that would freak me out, except I'm too freaked out to freak out anymore," said Adrien, yawning  
"Okay, plan, let's go to my place to 'play video games' and 'accidentally' fall asleep. So that you don't have to go home." said Marinette  
"Sounds like a terrible plan, my lady, but let's do it." Adrien yawned again.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you think I'm going to give these babies sleep and get cute snuggles? Wrong

The plan would have worked perfectly, if not for the akuma. Adrien and Marinette woke to a notification from the Ladyblog. Mind controlling akuma at 2 am? Great.

The duo immediately transformed and leaped out of Marinette's balcony. Upon arriving on the scene (after almost faceplanting on the concrete), Chat Noir dashed toward the akuma in an exacerbated, sleep deprived charge. The akuma swiftly dodged the fierce feline, and tapped him on the shoulder, mind controlling him.

Under normal conditions, Ladybug fighting a controlled Chat Noir would be no big deal. Now though? Cataclysm in hand, and quickly closing the distance, a mind-controlled Chat Noir came barrelling toward Ladybug.

Good news, getting hit with a Cataclysm is not cat-a-strophic.

Bad news, with Alya, and all of Paris watching from the streets below, Ladybug's suit evaporated, and apparently, her clothes too. Revealed to all of Paris, Ladybug's matching Chat Noir print undergarments.

Yikes

Ladybug's earrings beeped, apparently, the suit was a fundamental part of the transformation, and an important part of protection too, as Ladybug felt the full force of Chat Noir's aluminum pole into her arm, bringing her to her knees in pain. Clutching her arm, she aimed her yo-yo behind her and retreated for cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet strangers, it's ademainalors, in true engineering fashion, I have commissioned a co-writer! They are a ghostlyhamburger, they are awesome. Check out their other works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/


End file.
